


Short Leash

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marichat, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Embarrassment and revelations abound following Sabine's exit in "Model Predator."





	Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmecirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/gifts).



> So I honestly thought today was the bell collar prompt, until I sat down to write at lunch. Surprise! So I made this. I hope you like it.

Chat stared wide-eyed as Marinette's trap door closed.  Her mother had just dumped so much subtext on him, over the course of the last ten seconds, he wasn't sure he could dig himself out without a metaphorical excavator.

"I am **so** sorry about her," Marinette said, her voice a little higher than usual and her cheeks so very flushed.  It was adorable, actually.  And she wouldn't meet his eyes, so there was probably some truth in Sabine's teasing.

"It's okay," he said, surprised he sounded as calm as he did.  "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Ugh," she muttered, pushing past her dress form back to her desk, and pulling open her sketch book.  "She's so nosy, and she… both my parents, they think we're dating.  And she **thinks** she's being helpful and funny."  She rubbed at her eyes in frustration.

Taking a deep breath, Chat set aside his chaotic feelings and pulled up a desk chair beside her.  He'd long since learned to compartmentalize his emotions, to hide things when necessary.  It wasn't going to be productive to bring it up right now.  He could dwell on it tonight, while Plagg laughed himself sick in the wastepaper basket.

"Hey, it's okay, Princess," he said gently.  "I'm not offended, or upset."  He shrugged.  "And I can understand your parents wanting to pair you up with someone they trust."  He reached out and tentatively rested his hand on her back, between her shoulder blades.  "I'm a trustworthy guy."

"I didn't think this was going to be a very fun summer," she said quietly, her fingers rolling her pencil forward and backward slightly.  "All my friends are away or too busy to hang out.  My creativity wasn't really flowing the first few weeks after graduation.  But you've made it so much more than fun."  She glanced at him, then turned back to her desk.  "I've always enjoyed your company, and this thing we've been doing has… well it's let me really get to know you.  And you've been such a huge help.  This is honestly the best summer I’ve had in **years.** "  She faltered and let out a big sigh.  "I like you, Chat, and I don't want my Maman's craziness to chase you off."  She leaned back in her chair and looked at him.  "It's honestly very selfish of me.  I know you're busy.  But I'm afraid I'll lose my inspiration and I'll go back to moping if we stopped spending time together."

Oh wow.  Today was just full of revelations, wasn't it.  Her words warmed him to the core, and he couldn't help but smile.  "Well if we're admitting our selfishness, I'm totally guilty."  He leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers briefly.  "I love spending time with you."  He shrugged.  "Yeah, I'm busy, but I'm kind of in the same boat as you.  Most of my friends are gone for the summer, and those who aren't, aren't available when I am.  My father has civilian me on a crazy schedule and a very short leash."

She pouted a little.  "I don't like you being on a leash."

His smile turned sly, an expression that had gone over well with the photographers.  "I'll slip it eventually."  He patted her back.  "Besides, I'm getting to wear Marinette originals, and I know there are only a few people in the world who have had that privilege."  He tugged her design book out of her hands and opened it to the ribbon marked page.  "I kind of wish I could wear your clothes all the time.  They suit me more than what I usually end up with."

She let out a little laugh.  "They should."  She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the clothes on the chaise.  "Most of those were designed with you in mind, or with your input and feedback."

"Ohmygod, when are you making this one?"  He pointed eagerly at a final drawing just behind the bookmark.  It was more casual than most of the designs he'd already seen, and it practically screamed Chat Noir.  "I **need** this in may wardrobe.  Desperately.  I'll pay high fashion prices for it."  He stared down at the drawing.  The model could have been him.  Regular human him.  Blond hair, green eyes, god, the cheekbones were even his.  How had he not noticed that before?  She used people she knew for the designs in her head.  She envisioned them on real people.

Her laugh was a little more breathy than normal.  "Really?" she asked.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but outside of shoes and belts, I have no leather in my wardrobe."  He'd heard Alya theorizing about Chat Noir's leather kink often enough to be aware of some people's assumptions based on his costume.  This black leather vest, pieced and stitched to look like his super suit, was gorgeous.  Two-dimensional Adrien was sporting a green scoop neck top that fit snugly and left his neck exposed enough to show off a choker that matched the vest.  No big bell, but honestly, that was just as well.

"Well… if you want, I could give it to you once we're done photographing it," she suggested.  "I was kind of thinking I needed to make you a thank you gift."

He shook his head.  "No, Princess.  I don't need a gift or anything.  I'm having so much fun doing this with you.  But I'd be happy to buy it."

"Not the neck piece, though," Marinette said, tapping it lightly.  "I don't think you need another collar."

He smirked.  "If it's from you, I think I'd be okay with it."  

The blush came back, to his delight.  "Chat!" she extended his name to two syllables, grinning as she swatted at him.  "Naughty kitty."

"Sometimes," he admitted.  He rather liked the idea of being her kitty though.  He'd have to work on encouraging her to make that choker.

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 8, Fashion  
> 30 minute speed write  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. There are a couple people who almost always leave me notes, and Callmecirce is the most interactive of them. You can check out her fantastic stories [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce).
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr.  
> [Geeky me](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/)  
> [Professional me](http://s-n-arly.tumblr.com/) (where original stuff lives).


End file.
